Dancing Rose Petals
by Night Blooming Rose
Summary: Years ago, Rin fell in love with her brother's best friend, Sesshomaru. After seven years, she moves in with her protective brother and sees him once more. He acts as though she is not even there. Is there any hope that he may return her feelings?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

* * *

><p><strong>Divine Rose AN**: I know, not another one, right? With as many as I got going on? Well, this shall be short. Just a few chapters, like 3 or 4. And well, I really wanted to write this. Haha (^_^) Oh, and next chapter should be longer.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Reunion<p>

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru Taisho, the president and co-owner of the largest business in Japan, was doing nothing else, but working in his office at present. He was a focused workaholic, which everyone could tell that, but none, not even his mother could tell what he was thinking most of the time.<p>

Suddenly the peace was interrupted with the loud banging noise of his office door being slammed open. He looked up to level a glare at the man, who had barged in. It was none other than his co-worker and "best friend" Byakuya Dream. He was clearly very excited about something.

Byakuya: "I have fantastic news!"

Sesshomaru continued to do his work, before replying.

Sesshomaru: "Did that deal go through?"

Byakuya: "No! It's even better!"

Sesshomaru gave Byakuya a look, but continuing what he was doing.

Sesshomaru: "What could be bigger?"

Byakuya: "My baby sister, Rin is coming to live with me!"

Sesshomaru didn't even look up as he replied, but kept on doing his work.

Sesshomaru: "Is that so?"

Byakuya: "Yes! My little baby sister is coming to live with me! It's been so long since I've seen her."

"Didn't you visit her last month?"

"Yes, and that's so long!"

Sesshomaru paused in his work, but decided not to say anything.

Byakuya: "Besides it's been close to 5 years since I moved out. I miss being with her so. I'm so glad that my parents decided to send her to a school that would require her to move in with me. Actually it's because of my recent move that made it possible for her to get in because then she could live with me and go. Smartest move I ever made."

Sesshomaru: "..."

"She is the cutest and the sweetest little thing. So small, but her heart is huge! You do remember her, right? Then you know what a cute thing she is. It's been so long since you've seen her, and let me tell her she is even cuter now."

Sesshomaru leveled Byakuya a glare.

Sesshomaru: "I know. You speak of her every day. Not to mention you show me pictures of her every time you get new ones. And you tell me every little think she does. How could I forget her? I know more about her life than your grandparents do. And maybe even your parents."

Byakuya just smiled and waved it off.

Byakuya: "She's so special, and just wanted to make sure."

Sesshomaru shook his head, before continuing with his work.

Byakuya: "I am so happy she is coming to live with me."

Byakuya's smiled suddenly turned into a frown.

Byakuya: For one my parents aren't strict enough about boys with her. There is not a single boy who deserves her. They should realize that. Fortunately she hasn't been interested in any boys. But if she ever went out on a date I would sit her down for a serious talking to. As well as scare the boy to death."

Sesshomaru just continued with his work, not paying Byakuya any mind.

Byakuya: "Well, she is on her way now. She shall be dropped off at my house at around seven tonight. And you and me both are going to be there to greet her. Oh, you're not going out on one of those dates, are you?"

Sesshomaru momentarily paused at the word "dates", but Byakuya didn't notice, nor did he wait for a reply. The demon of illusion kept yapping about his sister, non-stop. That is until the door opened. Both stopped what they were doing and looked at the visitor. It was none other than Ms. Satomi, Sesshomaru's mother.

Byakuya: "Good say, Ms. Satomi."

Satomi regarded Byakuya coolly before sitting down in a chair.

Satomi: "Good day."

Satomi then turned her attention to Sesshomaru.

Satomi: "Sesshomaru, when are you going to get yourself a mate?"

Sesshomaru immediately stopped his work and glared at his mother.

Sesshomaru: "I don't want one at the moment."

Satomi: "Don't glare at me. And why not? You are far old enough."

"I shan't enter such a thing to merely helped business."

Satomi sat back in her chair, looking at her son in disbelief.

Satomi: "You got things all wrong. This is not about you getting a mate to help with business. I couldn't care less if your marriage did or not."

Sesshomaru regarded his mother with a quizzical eye.

Sesshomaru: "Then why...?"

Satomi waved her hand cutting her son off.

Satomi: "I want grandchildren. I simply can't wait. And you are my only child, the only way I shall get any. So, please have some soon."

With a smile Satomi promptly left the room.

Sesshomaru and Byakuya stared after the woman, until they could see her no longer. Sesshomaru returned to work while Byakuya smiled at his friend.

Byakuya: "Oh, so we may see father Sesshomaru-sama soon?"

Sesshomaru immediately leveled his "friend" a glare.

Byakuya: "Uh, no need to look at me like that. Now, my sister..."

Sesshomaru almost rolled his eyes, as he got back to work.

Rin was riding in a car, on her way to her elder brother, Byakuya's house. She stared out the window, watching the landscape pass by. She was excited about living with her brother. Even though she was adopted by her brother's family, it never seemed liked it. Rather it felt like she was born into the family, despite her being human and her adopted family demons. He was always showering her with attention, and was very protective of her, which to her made her feel safe, rather than being annoyed. He was someone she looked up to and ran to whenever she needed something or was hurt. She had missed him dearly when he had moved out for college and then began working far away from. She did see him once a month, but it wasn't the same as him living there.

There was another reason she was excited to live with her brother...

_Sesshomaru-sama._

Yes, she was excited to see her elder brother's best friend, who he had always hanged out with. She always tagged along with the two of them, wherever they went, and they allowed her, despite them being teenagers, and she a little child, being exactly eleven years between them.

She had quickly developed feeling for the beautiful dog demon as a child, and he was her hero, her knight in shining armor. In her dreams as a child, they would get married, have children, and live happily ever after. She still had those dreams, after all of these years, and even after the seven years she had not seen him. Her heart raced when she thought of him, and a blush always painted her cheeks. She still adored him, and refused every boy who asked her out, because she was still so much in love with Sesshomaru, she just couldn't go out with any other. None compared with him. And no other had her heart or ever did.

She thought back to the last time she had seen Sesshomaru-sama. He was nine-teen, while she was eight. He had actually patted her on the head, in a way of good-bye. Just that touch made her more than happy, and today it made her heart soar. Yes, she couldn't wait to see him, though at the same time was extremely nervous. She always became extremely shy around him.

Rin sighed and looked down at her lap.

Rin: _I hope he remembers me..._

At seven that night, Rin's ride had stopped in front of her brother's single family home on the outskirts of the large city, and it was almost like a country home, not many neighbors at all. She anxiously got out of the car, quickly taking her luggage, the driver handed her, before running to the house. She paid no attention to the car as it left; her sole attention was getting to the house, to see her brother as soon as she possibly could.

When she reached the door, before she could even knock or ring the doorbell, the door flew wide open to reveal her elder brother. He smiled at her and immediately took her into his arms.

Byakuya: "Rin!"

Rin: "Hi, Byakuya!"

After a few moments of hugging Byakuya showed no signs of letting go.

Rin: "Can you let go, please?"

Byakuya: "Why?"

"Because I can't breathe and my luggage is getting really heavy."

"Oh!"

Byakuya quickly let Rin go and took her luggage.

Byakuya: "Sorry about that."

Rin beamed up at her elder brother.

Rin: "It's alright."

Byakuya: "Well, we shall worry about unpacking later. Right now, let's catch up, why don't we?"

Rin smiled and enthusiastically nodded, and Byakuya smiled back. He then led her to the living room, where they began to talk.

And talk, they did. For hours, they talked. They talked to midnight, at which time Byakuya noticed his little sister was sleepy.

Byakuya: "Sorry about that, Rin. Got too caught up in talking."

Rin: "It's alright."

"Well, you go on to bed. Just go-"

Rin was so sleepy she could hardly hear the instructions her elder brother had given her. She just nodded and grabbed her bag with her night gown on the way there. She walked up the stairs, almost stumbling down the hall. She picked the farthest room, for that is the one she thought Byakuya had said was her. She wasn't sure, but she was too sleepy to go back and ask. She stumbled, in and quickly got changed, before passing out on the bed, barely managing to put the sheets over her before sleep claimed her.

And hour or so later, Sesshomaru drove up in front of Byakuya's house, and as soon as he killed the engine, he put his hand to his forehead and began to rub it. He looked rather annoyed, yet relieved at the same time. He quickly composed himself, and exited the car. He entered the house, going up the stairs, to his room, which was the farthest away. Without turning on the lights, he took his long suit coat off, and got in bed, going into a light rest.

Rin awoke the next morning to a blur of silver not too far away from her. After a few moments her vision cleared and she realized that the blur of silver was silver hair, and that a man was in bed. She instinctively sat up and screamed, effectively waking up the man beside her.

"Silence."

Rin immediately silenced as was told and looked at the man. He was looking at her with piercing gold eyes. As he sat up, she stared in shock, instantly realizing who the man was...

Rin: "Sesshomaru-sama..."


	2. Tears

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

* * *

><p><strong>Divine Rose AN**: I wanted to update this a couple of days ago, but something always kept me from it. I apologize to the ones I told I would update before now.

Oh, and I realized, after one of the reviewers pointed out Rin's age, that this is lolicon. With Rin 13 almost 14, and Sesshomaru 24. I'm so used to thinking of them in a feudal setting, of where this is very acceptable, that it left my mind that this is lolicon. LOL Also, due to the fact I wasn't intentionally doing a lolicon. What I was focusing on was to keep Sesshomaru and Rin 11 years apart, like their physical appearance in the series, so it just worked out as a lolicon. Haha

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Tears<p>

* * *

><p>Rin stared wide-eyed at the man beside her. The fact that she has awoken to him in bed with her was forgotten, as the excitement of meeting the one she had loved so long after so many years. Her heart beat fast, and a deep blush was overtaking her. She was so happy to see him, as well as nervous.<p>

Rin looked at Sesshomaru face to try to tell his reaction. He seemed unfazed, and was staring at her expressionlessly.

Sesshomaru: "What are you doing in my room?"

Rin's blush deepened.

Rin: "I'm sorry Sesshomaru-sama; I thought this was the room I would be staying in."

Sesshomaru: "It's certainly not."

Rin looked down, nervously, at her lap.

Rin: "I realize that now."

Suddenly Sesshomaru's door slammed open, revealing Byakuya.

Byakuya: "Rin! Are you alright?"

Rin looked up at her elder brother, her blush deepening even more, if that was possible.

Rin: "Um..."

Byakuya looked at the scene before him, taking it in, and drawing conclusions.

Byakuya: "Sesshomaru-sama, I thought I could trust you! And here you are taking advantage of my sweet, little sister. How could you!"

Sesshomaru looked over at Byakuya and glared at him for his dramatics.

Sesshomaru: "She was shocked is all. She thought my room was hers and I didn't realize she was in it last night when I got in."

Byakuya's eyes popped open, for he had closed them during his dramatics.

Byakuya: "Oh! I'm sorry Sesshomaru-sama."

Byakuya then looked over at Rin.

Byakuya: "Rin, c'mon. We are going to have a discussion."

Rin: "Yes, Byakuya."

Rin slowly got up and left the room with Byakuya. Sesshomaru watched with cold, expressionless eyes.

Later, Rin was dressed and down stairs in the hall with her brother standing before her. Byakuya had his arms crossed and he was giving his little sister a stern look.

Byakuya: "Rin, there is something we must get straight. The number one rule you must follow."

Rin: "Do well in school?"

Byakuya stared at Rin.

Byakuya: "No! I don't care about that. Actually I do, but that is far from the number one rule."

Rin tilted her head to the side, confusion evident on her face.

Byakuya: "The number one rule is..."

At that time Sesshomaru was walking down the stairs, which were behind Rin. He was putting on his white suit jacket as he did so.

Byakuya: "NO, boys!"

Rin stared at Byakuya, while Sesshomaru paid him no heed, and disappeared into the living room.

Byakuya: "Of any kind! If they remotely resemble the male gender, they are not allowed. You aren't to go near them."

Rin was blinking in surprise at the passion that Byakuya put in his speeches. Sesshomaru, once again walked behind Rin, shaking his head at Byakuya, before disappearing into the office.

Rin: "Not even as just friends?"

Byakuya: "That is right! Boys are nothing, but trouble."

At that moment Sesshomaru appeared at the door way of the office. He leaned on it, deciding to listen to this. He and Rin watched as Byakuya raised an arm in the air.

Byakuya: "They are good-for-nothing scumbags that will do nothing, but take advantage of my precious sister. They are malicious, and dangerous like snakes. You must avoid them at any cost. They are the root of all evil!"

Rin stared in shock at Byakuya, while Sesshomaru almost rolled his eyes.

Byakuya turned to Rin and patted her on the head.

Byakuya: "The only males you can trust are Sesshomaru-sama and myself. No other, besides Dad, that is."

Rin smiled: "Okay, Byakuya."

Byakuya smiled, and then took Rin into a bear hug.

Byakuya: "That's my Jelly Bean."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the pet name.

Rin smiled brightly at Byakuya, once she was put down, and could breathe, that is.

Byakuya: "Well, Rin, would you like to sight see some?"

Rin nodded excitedly.

Rin: "That sounds great!"

Byakuya looked up at Sesshomaru.

Byakuya: "Say, Sesshomaru-sama, shall you come with us?"

Rin whirled around, staring at Sesshomaru in surprise, for she had not realized he was there. She blushed, and eyes were hopeful that he would come.

Sesshomaru: "I have work, and you do as well, Byakuya."

Byakuya: "We can take leave for one day. C'mon! This is momentous. My baby sister is here!"

Sesshomaru pushed himself off the door frame and blankly looked at the two siblings.

Sesshomaru: "Fine."

Rin smiled brightly at Sesshomaru, and her eyes shone with happiness. Byakuya, himself, clapped his happiness.

Byakuya: "Alright! We shall make a day out of this!"

Sesshomaru: "Hn."

Later, that day, Sesshomaru, Byakuya, and Rin were in a car, looking at the sights of the city. Byakuya was driving while Sesshomaru and Rin were in the back seat. Byakuya had insister Sesshomaru to sit back there, so Rin wouldn't be by herself. Sesshomaru had complied, much to the happiness of Rin.

Rin was staring out the window, amazed at the architectural sights before her. She looked over at Sesshomaru, and was slightly disappointed to see him staring out his window, as if he didn't see anything. That disappointment quickly vanished over the fact that he was with them. She turned back to look at the sights, only half-hearing her brother's chatter.

Byakuya: "Rin, you want to go to the mall now?"

Rin looked at the back of her brother's head and smiled.

Rin: "Yes, please!"

Byakuya: "Alright."

Soon, Sesshomaru, Byakuya, and Rin found themselves inside a large mall. Rin stared at it amazed, while Byakuya looked around at the different stores, Sesshomaru didn't seem to be looking at a thing.

After Rin's amazement started to wear off, she quickly noticed all of the attention Sesshomaru was getting from the female crowd. They were smiling at him and some were giggling and pointing. She frowned and looked at Sesshomaru, who appeared to not notice the attention. She smile returned to her face upon that realization.

Byakuya: "Rin, which store do you want to go in?"

Rin turned to her elder brother, and after a moment's thought answered.

Rin: "A clothing store. I need some things."

Byakuya: "Alright."

Soon, the three were inside a clothing store on the second floor. All of the salesladies wanted to help them, and not exactly because they were rich, though that was a reason. But rather because of Sesshomaru, who was good looking and rich.

Rin stepped out of the changing room, after trying something on, to be greeted with the sight of the saleslady flirting with Sesshomaru. Her eyes widened at the woman's close proximity to him, and the very obvious flirting. It hurt her to see such a thing, but she was soothed by the fact it didn't appear that Sesshomaru wasn't paying her any mind; smiling when Sesshomaru left her, and walked to her.

Sesshomaru: "Are you done?"

Rin: "Yes. Where's my brother?"

"Who knows."

Rin giggled and smiled.

After finding Byakuya, they paid for Rin's clothing, and went to more clothing stores to get the rest of what Rin needed. Rin did not like the attention Sesshomaru was getting from the salesladies at all. She found herself feeling a pang of jealousy, even though she knew Sesshomaru wasn't paying them any mind, it was still there.

Right now, Rin was going through a rack of clothes, while behind her, Byakuya chatted away to Sesshomaru. She couldn't help, but over hear.

Byakuya: "Sesshomaru-sama, you sure are getting the attention as usual."

Rin froze for a moment before continuing her search.

Sesshomaru: "Indeed."

"Shouldn't you look at least a little happy to receive so much love?"

"You mean be bothered by shallow women, who like me for petty reasons? No."

"Yeah, you do seem miserable. Well, actually normal. Haha!"

Sesshomaru leveled a glare at Byakuya, who paid him no heed. Suddenly Byakuya's face fell.

Byakuya: "Uh-oh"

Sesshomaru looked to see yet another saleslady was walking over, and did not look pleased.

Byakuya: "I know!"

Byakuya leaned towards Sesshomaru and whispered something in his ear that Rin couldn't hear. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow at Byakuya, who nodded.

Saleslady: "Hello!"

Rin turned to look at the approaching saleswoman. She unexpectedly felt an arm wrap around her waist, pulling her against something hard. She looked up, and her eyes widened in surprise to see it was Sesshomaru, who held her snugly against his side. A bright red blush over took her face. She was nervous, but was definitely enjoying being held like this by Sesshomaru.

The saleslady scowled at the sight of Sesshomaru and before her, her polite voice immediately dropping.

Saleslady: "Is there anything you need?"

Byakuya: "We're good."

"Hm."

With that the saleslady practically stomped off.

Byakuya looked over at Sesshomaru and smiled.

Byakuya: "That worked. Just use my sister any time then."

Sesshomaru let Rin go and gave Byakuya a questioning look.

Sesshomaru: "You don't mind?"

Byakuya: "Nah! I trust you. And besides, it keeps boys away from her as well."

"I should have known."

Byakuya smiled and nodded.

Byakuya: "Uh-huh."

The rest of the day passed by great for Rin; every time a girl came near, she found herself in Sesshomaru's embrace, which she loved. At the end of the day, they went back home, and were now in sitting in the living room. Sesshomaru was busy working, while Byakuya and Rin were chatting.

Rin: "Byakuya, why does Sesshomaru stay here?"

Byakuya: "Work. He finds it easier to work here than at his home. He says less unwanted visitors come here, even knowing that he is here. He says it's due to the fact that I scare them off with my constant noise. No one would dare come here. And then he says that he wonders half of the time why he does.

Byakuya looked off in thought, before shaking his head and turning back to Rin.

Byakuya: "What a compliment, ne?"

Rin merely blinked at her elder brother.

Rin: "Um, yeah..."

Byakuya: "Also, because we are co-workers. We have to do a lot of work together, and it's just easier for him to stay here. He does go home some times. Rarely. Most of the time he is here, so he has his own room. Sorry, about that, Jelly Bean. I should've made sure you got the right one."

"That's fine."

"You know, I am surprised he didn't kick you out or get mad. He absolutely forbids me o ever enter his room. And it's my house!"

Byakuya glared over his shoulder at Sesshomaru, who paid him absolutely no mind. Suddenly Byakuya's eyes widened like he remembered something.

Byakuya: "Wait here, Rin."

Rin stared after her brother as he left the room. As soon as he was gone, she let her eyes trail over to Sesshomaru, and admired him. She was disappointed that he hardly looked at her after their day in town. Well, he didn't pay much attention to her then, except for when he held her to ward off girls, but even then he barely looked at her. She was hoping that would change, but apparently it did not. She sighed, wondering if Sesshomaru would ever notice her and what it would take.

Soon her brother returned with a two-tailed cat in his arms. Rin squealed in delight, as Sesshomaru glared at it.

Byakuya: "It's a gift for you, Rin."

Rin took the cat into her arms and beamed up at her brother.

Rin: "Thank you, Byakuya."

Byakuya: "Oh, you're welcome. What shall you name it?"

Rin looked at the cat for a moment before deciding the name.

Rin: "Kirara."

Byakuya nodded in approval.

Sesshomaru: "Are you trying to torture me, Byakuya?"

Rin and Byakuya looked at Sesshomaru, who was intensely glaring at the cat.

Byakuya: "No, why?"

Sesshomaru: "If you haven't the whole of your life; I would hate to see you try to torture me."

Byakuya smacked his fist on the palm of his other hand.

Byakuya: "Another to add to the list of compliments that Sesshomaru-sama has given me. Very short list by the way, but that what makes it special."

Both Rin and Sesshomaru stared at Byakuya, Rin with a smile forming, while Sesshomaru had anything but.

Brother and sister jumped when they heard Sesshomaru's laptop snap shut. The both watched as he got up and walked towards them where the exit of the room was.

Byakuya: "So, you don't mind the cat?"

Sesshomaru looked down at the cat.

Sesshomaru: "It's fine, but keep the thing in your sister's room."

With that Sesshomaru walked off.

Rin stared after him with wide-eyes, a little hurt by how he had referred to her.

Rin: "Is Sesshomaru-sama mad?"

Byakuya: "Nah! Now, let's get you and the cat settled in your room."

Weeks passed and soon Rin would be starting school soon. She was hurt by the fact that Sesshomaru barely paid her any mind or looked her way. She still held out hope that one day he would return her feelings. She was too scared to voice them to the elder man, at least not without any encouragement. She could only hope that one day things would change for the better between them.

Tonight Rin was in the living room, doing a puzzle on the coffee table. She heard some noise, in the entrance way, and got up to see what was going on. When she got there, she watched curiously at the scene before her. Sesshomaru was putting his coat on and Byakuya was chatting to him a mile a minute.

Byakuya: "Have a nice time."

Sesshomaru didn't respond, and promptly headed out the door. Byakuya shook his head and made his way back to his office.

Rin: "Where is Sesshomaru-sama going?"

Byakuya turned around and looked at Rin.

Byakuya: "Oh, he's going on a date. He always does every week. He usually goes right after work, but he had to come here before this one."

Rin barely heard what her brother said after he said Sesshomaru was going on a date. Her eyes widened in shock and she went into a state of shock.

Byakuya chuckled, obviously thinking her reaction was something else than it was.

Byakuya: "Yeah, hard to imagine him on a date. He is so cold. Haha."

Byakuya then entered his office to get back to work.

Rin shock was starting to wear off and reality was setting in. Tears welled in her eyes, and he put her hand over her breaking heart. She rushed up the stairs, running to her bedroom. She flung herself on her bed, and began to weep inside her pillow.

Rin: _I should have known. I am just his best friend's little sister, nothing more. Sesshomaru-sama shall never love me like I do him._

Rin's heart broke into a million pieces...

* * *

><p><strong>Divine Rose AN**: Thanks to all who reviewed and support this story.(^_^)

**Jolie**: I love you too, Jolie.(^_^) Thanks. And yep, Byakuya Dream once more. Haha. Glad you like it.(^_^) And thanks for the encouragement.(^_^)

**3monkey3**: Sessh must have been really tired. Haha Thank you. Glad you like it.(^_^)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

* * *

><p><strong>Divine Rose AN**: Next chapter shall be the last and maybe an epilogue after that. Have to see. And I think I got this chapter out pretty quick. Especially compared to the last one. Haha

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Hope<p>

* * *

><p>Rin cried herself to sleep that night. Kirara tried to soothe her and for that she was grateful. By the time she awoken the next morning, she was determined not to let her brother and Sesshomaru-sama know about her crying, especially why. She was afraid she would look ridiculous to them for having loved Sesshomaru-sama, as well as she didn't want to trouble them.<p>

Soon Rin was in her new school. She was doing extremely well, but that did nothing to lift her spirits, though she acted as if everything was fine at home, and it was hard not to laugh because of her brother. She even caught the attention of a few boys, but paid them no mind. She always refused their requests to go out on a date with her. There was one persistent boy however. He would never give up no matter what. He wasn't bad or mean to her, he was nice, but just too persistent. He would never take the hint that she didn't want to go out with him, even if the hint was a 'no'. The boy's name was Kohaku, one of the most popular boys at school. True, he was good looking, but he nowhere near compared to Sesshomaru. Besides looks, Rin also felt a lot safer with Sesshomaru, like he would protect her from everything. She didn't feel like Kohaku could protect her like that at all. She really did wish he would leave her alone. She would be just friends with him, if he didn't want to go out with her, and of course if Byakuya would allow even that.

Rin was leaving the school to go home, when she noticed Kohaku running towards her. She sighed and kept on walking. Soon, he was walking in step beside her, and she could only hope that he would not stay long.

Kohaku: "So, Rin, I was wondering if you would go to a movie with me this weekend?"

Rin: "I'm sorry Kohaku, but I won't go out on a date with you."

"Please Rin."

"Please Kohaku, just accept it."

Kohaku sighed and brushed his hand through his bangs.

Kohaku: "At least let me walk you home."

Rin: "No, that's al-"

A thought came to Rin, causing her to smile slightly.

Rin: "Sure Kohaku. That would be nice."

Kohaku beamed at Rin, happy with his victory of what he hoped would lead to more.

Kohaku: "Great! Lead the way!"

Rin nodded. She could only hope that Byakuya was home...

Sesshomaru was sitting the living room, working on some project for work, while Byakuya was at the window, looking out at the road, seemingly worried.

Byakuya: "Rin's not home yet."

Sesshomaru: "Is she ever before now?"

"No."

"Then get over here and do some work."

Byakuya looked over at Sesshomaru with an exasperated expression.

Byakuya: "I feel something is wrong. I feel it in my bones."

Sesshomaru: "Make your bones feel like you should work for a change."

"Sesshomaru! This is serious! Something is wrong with my baby sister!"

Sesshomaru looked up and glared at Byakuya.

Sesshomaru: "You haven't noticed before now?"

Byakuya stared in shock at his best friend.

Byakuya: "What do you mean by that! And how would you know? You never pay her any attention."

Sesshomaru: "Her scent. There is no way I could not."

Byakuya looked out again and before the conversation could go any further...

Byakuya: "NO!"

Sesshomaru looked up at Byakuya and gave him a bored look.

Sesshomaru: "What now?"

Byakuya: "A boy is with Rin! This is horrible! The worse thing that could happen!"

Sesshomaru got up and looked out the window and indeed saw it to be true. A boy was indeed walking with Rin towards the house.

Byakuya: "I have to set things straight!"

With that Byakuya rushed to the door, leaving Sesshomaru to stare blankly after him. Sesshomaru looked back at Rin and the boy before following.

Rin was relieved to see both Sesshomaru's and Byakuya's vehicles when she arrived home. Both for different reasons. She highly doubted that Sesshomaru cared if a boy walked her home or not. She listened half-heartedly to Kohaku's yakking; anticipating what was about to happen once her beloved brother saw.

As soon as they got on the porch the front door flew open to reveal and very upset Byakuya and much to Rin's surprise Sesshomaru was standing not too far behind him. She quickly tore her eyes off of him to look at Kohaku beside her. He was clearly very nervous and getting really scared of the two demons before him.

Byakuya: "What are you doing with Rin?"

Kohaku was so shocked and scared of the two imposing figures to even hear what was asked of him. Byakuya was upset and had a scary aura, while Sesshomaru... Sesshomaru being his normal self was scary enough even if he wasn't looking at you. Especially so if he was.

Kohaku: "Rin, you leave with two demon males?"

Rin: "Yes, I do. Byakuya is my older brother."

"How is that possible?"

Byakuya: "I suggest you don't worry about that and answer my question. What are you doing with my little sister?"

Kohaku began to scratch the back of his head nervously. This was obviously the most feared situation of all teenage boys, and he had found himself in it. But unfortunately for him it was one hundred times worse than what normal boys found themselves in and he wasn't even asking permission to date the girl. Well, yet anyways. Those thoughts might have left his mind...

Kohaku: "I was just walking Rin home. She is always alone. I was just being friendly."

Byakuya: "Well, don't be too friendly and stay away from Rin."

"W-why?"

"You're a male. That's reason enough."

Kohaku looked from Byakuya to Sesshomaru and back again.

Kohaku: "Are you two a couple?"

Rin stared at Kohaku in shock. Byakuya's eyes widened and even one of Sesshomaru's eyes began to twitch.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Byakuya began to laugh hysterically. Rin turned to her brother as stared at him as if she had never seen him before. While Sesshomaru glared at Byakuya as if he wished he never had seen him before. Kohaku looked nervously, unsure what this meant.

Byakuya's laughter suddenly stopped and he glared at Kohaku.

Byakuya: "No. And it's no business of yours."

Byakuya turned to Rin and grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside.

Byakuya: "Stay away from Rin, boy! Or I'll beat you up and then have Sesshomaru-sama beat you up."

Sesshomaru glared at Byakuya, but didn't utter a word.

Byakuya: "Understood!"

With that Byakuya slammed the door on Kohaku's face, leaving a stunned boy, who took a few minutes before starting to calmly run for his life.

Rin was dragged into the living room by her older brother. Sesshomaru followed without saying a word. Byakuya sat Rin on the couch and stood before her with arms crossed.

Byakuya: "Explain what that was about? Why did you break the most important rule in the universe!"

Rin winced at her brother's harsh words while Sesshomaru stared at him in almost disbelief.

Rin: "He's been bugging me to go out with him for weeks. Today he wanted to walk me home. I agreed because I knew you would scare him off. That's the only reason why I allowed him."

Rin looked up nervously at her brother's face for a reaction. He still looked as angry as a hornet, but suddenly a smile brought out on his face and his whole demeanor changed. He patted Rin on the head.

Byakuya: "That's my good Jelly Bean. You did good."

Rin stared at Byakuya in shock.

Rin: "You're not mad?"

Byakuya: "No! Of course not! You don't like him, so why should I? I'm mad at him though, but not my Jelly Bean!"

Byakuya face then fell as quickly as the smile had appeared. He turned to Sesshomaru, who looked at him blankly from his position by the doorway.

Byakuya: "Sesshomaru-sama, one of us needs to take Rin to and fro school. It is not safe anymore to let her go alone! I shall of course take her, but when I can't can you?"

Sesshomaru stood up straight from leaning on the door frame, and began to walk off.

Sesshomaru: "Sure."

Byakuya: "Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama. You have no idea what this means to me!"

Rin stared after Sesshomaru in utter shock. Then the happiness that he had agreed to take her to and from school finally settled in and she couldn't help the smile that came across her face. Even though it would probably rarely happen, still he agreed to. And rather he had romantic feelings for her or not, it was still wonderful for her.

Weeks passed and not once Sesshomaru had to take Rin to school. Rin was disappointed, but decided not to dwell on it. While she was being taken back home, she looked out wondering what Sesshomaru was doing now. She knew tonight he would be going out on his weekly date, and that always put her down.

Sesshomaru was currently in his office, getting some work done as per usual. Suddenly, his office door opened to reveal his elegant mother. He did not even look up at her once.

Sesshomaru: "What are you doing here?"

Satomi: "Sesshomaru, surely you have not forgotten the ball that shall be held next month, have you?"

Sesshomaru paused before going back to work.

Sesshomaru: "Of course not."

Satomi: "Good. I sure hope I get to see you with a special girl."

With that Satomi elegantly walked out of the room. As soon as she was gone, Sesshomaru looked up and seemed to something as he gaze shifted to the side.

The next couple of weeks later Rin found herself at a school outing at a museum. She was in the group with Kohaku and she was really wishing he would leave her alone. He had not heeded Byakuya's warning at all and was still trying to get her to go out with her. She quickly came to the conclusion that infatuated teenage boys were really stupid.

Suddenly, the alarms started to go off and people began panicking. One of the security officers ran up to them.

Officer: "We have an armed intruder!"

The chaperone and students paled at those dreaded words.

Officer: "Please follow me. You shall be safe!"

Rin made to follow Rin with the rest of the students, but was stopped by Kohaku's grasped on her wrist. She looked at him with a quizzical look, trying to get herself free.

Kohaku: "No! You'll be safer if we leave. C'mon."

Rin did not want to go with Kohaku, but he gave her no choice. He dragged her out a side door and took off into the alleys with her.

Rin: "Kohaku, I don't think we should be going here."

Kohaku: "It'll be fine. I know my way."

Rin gulped in fear as she was dragged against her will down the dark alleys at night. Suddenly large shadowy figure appeared before them blocking their path. Kohaku made to back track, but they were cut off from the rear as well. There was absolutely no place for them to go. Rin's fear rose and she was about panic. Kohaku put on a brave face and began all he could do to protect Rin from the demons surrounding them.

Leader: "Well, well, well, what do we have here? A couple of teenagers, eh?"

The leader looked over at Rin, and a smirk crossed his features.

Leader: "Why isn't she a little beauty. Bring her to me boys."

A couple of the gang members walked to Kohaku and Rin. Kohaku tried to protect Rin, but was held off by one of the demons. One of the demons dragged Rin, and she began to scream in panic and fear.

Rin: "Nooooo! Let me go!"

The leader grabbed Rin by the shoulders and made her look up at him by painfully jerking her head by her chin.

Leader: "Not until I have my fun with you."

Rin's eyes widened and fear became absolute in her eyes. Her panic completely taking over.

Kohaku: "Rin!"

Rin began to struggle as the demon's hand began to travel down her arms towards her breasts...

Suddenly, without warning, blood flew through the air, and all of the leader's mean fell dead. The unexpected event made the leader stop what he was doing and look around for the cause of the deaths. His eyes landed on a lone figure down the alley. Both his and Kohaku's eyes widened at who it was, while Rin face shown with relief and happiness.

Rin: "Sesshomaru-sama!"

Sesshomaru was death glaring the leader, slowly walking towards them, in a way that would scare the bravest of men.

Leader: "W-who are you?"

Sesshomaru: "That is of no importance. But I did wish you to at least see your killer before you demise."

The leader's eyes widened as Sesshomaru rushed at him at light speed and stabbed him with his claws in his stomach. Sesshomaru grabbed Rin with his free arm and buried her in his chest. She hid her face within his shirt and clutched onto it.

Sesshomaru watched with emotionless eyes at the leader slowly and painfully died from the toxin of his claws, not able to do a thing against Sesshomaru as he died. As soon as it was over, Sesshomaru looked down at the girl in his arms.

Sesshomaru: "It's over, Rin."

Rin merely nodded into his shirt.

Sesshomaru pulled himself from Rin and turned his glare onto Kohaku. Kohaku shrunk and tried to disappear, which was impossible. Sesshomaru advanced on the boy and towered above him. He glared down on him harshly and Kohaku began to fear for his life.

Sesshomaru: "What were you thinking? Why did you take her here?"

Kohaku: "To be safe."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

Sesshomaru: "Safe?"

Swiftly Sesshomaru had Kohaku by the neck and slammed him against a wall. Kohaku stared in open fear into Sesshomaru cold, deadly eyes.

Sesshomaru: "She would have been safe with all the other students, who were in a room with trained officers. Besides it being a false alarm they could have protected her far better than you ever could. She would have been just find if you hadn't been a fool and taken her away in hopes to win her over. If it wasn't for your petty show of false heroics she wouldn't had been almost raped. Don't you ever-"

Sesshomaru stopped mid-sentence when the soft sound of tears falling caught his attention. He turned to look at Rin, and saw her collapsed on the ground, crying. Sesshomaru turned back to Kohaku.

Sesshomaru: "Be glad I got here in time, or you would have endured far worse."

Sesshomaru slowly released Kohaku, letting him fall with a hard thump on the ground. He glared at the boy before turning away.

Sesshomaru then rushed to Rin and took her in his arms. She looked up at him with tear-filled eyes. As soon as she realized it was him, she latched on to him, and began to cry hysterically. Sesshomaru took her up into his arms, holding her bridal style. He turned on Kohaku and glared at him.

Sesshomaru: "Never get near her again."

With that Sesshomaru briskly walked off, leaving a very scared and guilty boy.

Sesshomaru went straight to his car and gently put Rin in the front passenger seat. As soon as she was settles, he went around to the driver's seat and got in. He cranked up the car and drove off towards home.

Most of the car ride was spent with the sound of Rin crying and the silence afterwards. Suddenly, Rin looked at Sesshomaru.

Rin: "Thank you."

Sesshomaru stole a glance at Rin before looking back at the road.

Sesshomaru: "Not necessary."

Rin: "Why?"

"Why what?'

"Why did you save me?"

Sesshomaru gave Rin a quizzical look before answering.

Sesshomaru: "You are my friend's little sister. Of course I did."

Rin smiled. Perhaps Sesshomaru didn't love her as a man loves a woman, but he did care about her. That was enough for her for now. She was happy to at least be cared for by him in some way. And that gave her hope that maybe one day he would love her as she loved him.

* * *

><p><strong>Divine Rose AN**: Thanks for all who reviewed and support this story.(^_^)

**Jolie**: You are? haha Yes, he sure is. Hehe I'm glad you like Jelly Bean nickname.(^_^) It is one of my cousin's nicknames that my uncle gave her. Haha Yeah, it was obvious there would be tears. Hehe Yes, Sessh sure is. And have I made up for it? What about Sessh? Does he still need a kick? LOL Have to wait and see about Sessh and his dates. Hehe Good theories by the way. Haha Oh, gosh! Not those magic words! Haha

**3monkey3**: Yes, poor thing. It's a hard thing indeed. Yes, why would Sessh would? Hm. Yes, men, ugh. Haha


	4. Love

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

* * *

><p><strong>Divine Rose AN**: Well, this is a little late, eh? I have reasons. I've been having allergies and a couple of days they were really bad. And this chapter took be several days to write, where normally it would be done in a day. Anyways, here is the final chapter. There might be an epilogue, but I am not sure.

Without further ado the chapter with the event that this story is named for...

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Love<p>

* * *

><p>Rin eyes slowly opened and focused on someone, putting her in shock for who it was.<p>

Rin: _Sesshomaru!_

She stared at Sesshomaru, who sat in a chair, with his eyes closed, and arms folded. After a few seconds, he opened his eyes and looked at her.

Sesshomaru: "You're awake."

Rin: "Um...?"

Sesshomaru looked at Rin blankly, seemingly not noticing her nervousness at all, which made Rin even more nervous.

Sesshomaru: "You were asleep by the time we reached here so I carried you here."

The slight blush on Rin face became bright red.

Rin: "Why isn't Byakuya here, but you are..."

Rin averted her eyes in embarrassment. She was genuinely excited and happy Sesshomaru was with her, but she also wondered why. She dared not hope it was the reason she wished, but some hope couldn't help, but build up inside her.

Sesshomaru: "Your brother won't be quiet."

Rin quickly looked at Sesshomaru with confusion on her face.

Sesshomaru: "As soon as I told him what happened he started ranting about what he was going to do to that boy. You needed rest, so I kicked him out. Someone needed to stay with you, so I did."

Rin: "Oh..."

Rin looked away, a bit saddened that that was why. She looked back over at Sesshomaru, who was as stoic as always, revealing nothing of his emotions or thoughts.

Suddenly there was a banging on the door, no doubt it was Byakuya.

Byakuya: "Let me in! This is cruel Sesshomaru-sama!"

Sesshomaru glared at the door, and Rin was sure he could see Byakuya through it.

Sesshomaru: "No. You are still too loud."

Byakuya: "Sesshomaru-sama!"

Sesshomaru ignored Byakuya and turned back to facing in Rin, closing his eyes in the process. Rin stared at him, ignoring her brother at well. She began to play with her hair in nervousness.

Rin: "How did you know I was there?"

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked her, still with nothing showing in his golden eyes.

Sesshomaru: "The school called me."

Rin's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Rin: "Why?"

Byakuya: "I gave them Sesshomaru-sama's cell number because mine is unreliable."

Sesshomaru: "He never charges it."

"Hey! I shouldn't have to so much!"

Rin couldn't help, but giggle at her brother. Sesshomaru looked over at her, and stared at her, though Rin could not tell why.

Byakuya: "Fine! I'll go take Rin out of school. She's not going there ever again!"

With that Byakuya left, leaving Sesshomaru and Rin staring at the door.

Rin was now sitting by Sesshomaru's mother, who had agreed to be her homeschooled teacher. When approached to do so, she had agreed with a wave of her hand. Rin was surprised she had agreed so easily, and she believed Sesshomaru was surprised as well.

At the moment Rin was not thinking of her lesson, but rather why Sesshomaru suddenly moved everything of his out of Byakuya's house and took him to his own. She had a suspicion as to why, and she refused to think about it. She refused to think that he was taking a mate. She wouldn't accept it unless she was introduced to a woman with such a title.

Satomi: "You are coming to ball, right?"

Rin looked at Satomi with a confused face.

Rin: "Ball?"

Satomi waved her hand.

Satomi: "Can't trust my son and that boy with anything of the likes of this."

Satomi looked at Rin, and smiled.

Satomi: "Yes, a ball is coming up soon; Sesshomaru and your brother are required to be there. I honestly thought they would have told you by now, for after all you shall need a gown."

Surprise filled Rin eyes, as she stared at Satomi.

Rin: "I can go?"

Satomi: "But of course. You need a gown though. Well! I shall go tell my son we are leaving to get one."

Without giving Rin a chance to reply, Satomi stood up, expecting Rin to follow, which she soon did. They soon arrived at Sesshomaru's office, and the demon looked up from his work as soon as they entered.

Satomi: "We are going shopping. I shall bring her home sometime."

With that Satomi turned around and left. Rin looked at Sesshomaru for a few moments, before he nodded. She smiled and ran off after Satomi.

Later Satomi and Rin were in a ball gown store at the rich part of town. Beautiful gowns were everywhere in the large store, though there could be a lot more fit in. Rin stared amazed at all the beautiful gowns, while Satomi looked at them with scrutiny.

Satomi: "Come. We must find the perfect one!"

Rin started and stared after Satomi as she walked ahead, and soon followed her to the second floor. She followed as Satomi looked at the row of ball gowns that were even more beautiful than the ones down stairs.

Satomi: "Well, let's get you trying them on."

A few hours later Rin emerged with yet another ball gown on for Satomi and the workers, who had come to help, to see. Satomi looked at the flowing red own with a critical eye.

Satomi: "No, that won't do. Try another one."

Rin walked back in and a while later emerged again. Satomi looked it over and nodded in satisfaction.

Satomi: "Perfect."

Rin returned home that night to a happy brother.

Byakuya: "There you are!"

Rin gave a curious looked to her brother, a bit shocked he was so calm.

Rin: "You were not worried."

Byakuya: "No. You were with the Lady Mother. I know you were safe with her. Nobody would mess with her. Not even me!"

Rin returned her brother's smile and then walked further into the house. She carefully clutched her bid dress bad that held her gown.

Rin: "Where is Sesshomaru-sama?"

Byakuya: "He's not here. He's at his home."

"Oh, okay."

Byakuya looked at the huge bag that Rin was holding as if noticing it for the first time.

Byakuya: "What's in there?"

Rin turned to Byakuya and smiled.

Rin: "My gown for the ball."

"May I see it?"

"Okay."

Rin carefully unveiled the gown and Byakuya gave a low whistle.

Byakuya: "Lady Satomi certainly has good taste. Well, so does Lord Sesshomaru."

Rin: "Do you think Sesshomaru-sama shall like it?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Rin looked away and blushed a bright red. Byakuya looked over and gave his sister a curious look. Suddenly his eyes widened.

Byakuya: "You like Sesshomaru-sama!"

Rin looked down at her feet and slowly nodded.

Rin: _Have I hid it that well or it's just Byakuya?_

Rin looked up at her brother's shocked face.

Rin: _I think it's Byakuya…_

Byakuya: "I had no idea!"

The night before the ball, Satomi insisted that Rin stay the night with her, so as to have more time to get her ready. Sesshomaru gave his mother a look, but still kept his thoughts hidden. Byakuya agreed, though it mattered not if he did not, she would have taken Rin anyway, and he could do nothing. The next day Satomi had gotten Rin up early to get ready for that night, and by the time they were to leave, they were both completely ready, except for Rin's nerves that is.

Rin was now looking out at the elegant historical mansion that was hosting the ball. It was grand and beautiful and Rin felt her nerves getting worse and more butterflies in her stomach.

Rin: _This is it. I wonder what Sesshomaru-sama shall think of me._

Then a thought entered her mind that sent a pain to her heart.

Rin: _That's right. He probably brought his girlfriend. I was what she's like..._

Rin instantly thought of the most gorgeous demoness she could think of and a pained smiled graced her lips.

Rin: _I could never compare..._

Suddenly Rin felt a tapping under her chin. She looked over at the person who was doing it, and saw Satomi smiling at her.

Satomi: "Chin up."

Rin smiled and nodded.

Satomi: "Good. It is time for us to head inside."

The door opened for them and Satomi stepped out first. As soon as Rin was out, she took Rin's arm and placed it in her own. Rin looked over at the towering woman besides her, her eyes going to her gown, which was absolutely gorgeous. It was purple with a flowing skirt and white fur trim along the edges. She was stunning, and Rin knew she was far more beautiful looking than herself.

Satomi led Rin into the extravagant building, keeping a pace Rin could easily match. After a while, they finally were at the top of the staircase that led to the ball room. Rin looked around anxiously trying to spot Sesshomaru. Her heart fell when she did spot him. He was surrounded by a group of beautiful demonesses. She painfully tried to figure out which was his girlfriend, and soon concluded it was the one who stayed the closest to him. She was a very elegant demoness who Rin felt she couldn't hold anything to.

Suddenly Rin felt a couple of pats on her hand. She looked up at Satomi, who was the one who had done it. The demoness was smiling down at her.

Satomi: "Don't fret dear."

A smile slowly spread on Rin's face.

Satomi: "Good. We can't have that."

Rin giggled and her smiled turned genuine.

Satomi led Rin down the stairs and towards the extremely tall windows. They passed by Sesshomaru, who didn't seem to notice, making Rin's heart sink further. As soon as they reached the window they turned around to survey the ball room, though Rin's eyes stayed on Sesshomaru. It was painful for her to watch the women flirting with him, but she just couldn't look away. She didn't even notice her brother, who was making a fool of himself by the refreshments, by eating them all up.

Satomi: "I believe you have feelings for my son."

Rin startled and quickly turned to Satomi, very flustered.

Rin: "Well, I- I mean I-"

Rin stopped talking when she heard quiet giggles come from Satomi. She gave the woman a questioning look, the blush still on her face.

Satomi: "Oh, its fine. I'm glad you do. My son needs to take someone and give me grandchildren. It is far overdo. He should have already started."

Rin: "Really? But I am a human."

Satomi waved her hand in the air dismissively.

Satomi: "Makes no difference to me. I want grandchildren and as long as the girl is nice, and respects me, I am fine. Actually you're the best girl with feelings for him, who I've come across."

Rin's blush deepened.

Rin: "Really?"

Satomi: "Yes. And I am actually happy he didn't decide to marry who his father wanted. I may want grandchildren, and pester him constantly to give me some, but I am not that desperate. I want him to find a good woman, and she was anything but. Well for him anyways, I know for sure."

Rin eye brows furrowed.

Rin: "His father wanted to marry a woman who was not right for him?"

Satomi: "Yes. And I think if he had he would never have any children with her. He is very picky in all matters. Though that is a good thing, I suppose. Anyways, I am so happy now."

Rin looked at Satomi confused, but as realization came to her, pain filled her eyes. She couldn't keep the question which held an answer she dreaded inside.

Rin: "Why?"

Satomi: "Well, because he has found her. He tells me he sees her often."

Rin's heart fell at this. She immediately thought of the weekly dates with the unknown woman Sesshomaru went on. So, it had progressed that far? No wonder Sesshomaru had moved everything of his out of Byakuya's house and into his own. He was going to take that woman as a mate. Her suspicions were beginning to prove true. She felt like crying, and it took everything she had to keep the tears in.

?: "Hello Mother, Rin."

Satomi and Rin both looked up to see Sesshomaru standing before them. Rin blushed and quickly looked away when she saw Sesshomaru's eyes slowly going over her. Her white strapless gown had a medieval flare to it and a long flowing skirt. It flattered her body beautifully. It matched perfectly to Sesshomaru's white suit that he was wearing for the occasion.

Rin peeked at Sesshomaru, trying to make out what he thought of her, but she couldn't tell anything.

Satomi: "Ah, Sesshomaru, how good of you to come and see your mother."

Sesshomaru glanced over at his mother, before looking back at Rin. Satomi huffed and looked away in mock hurt.

Satomi: "How uncivil."

Sesshomaru: "Would you like to dance, Rin."

Rin's head snapped up and she stared wide-eyed at Sesshomaru in pure shock. He was still looking at her as calmly as before, nothing different about him.

Rin: "Um..."

Rin's eyes darted behind Sesshomaru to where a group of older women were glaring at her. She couldn't help, but gulp. She quickly looked down to try to avoid their hateful gazes, their whispers of her being a worthless human girl, not worthy of Sesshomaru's attention, feeling her ears, despite her effort to block it.

Sesshomaru: "Don't worry about them. I won't let them hurt you."

Rin looked up to see Sesshomaru's hand extended towards her. She didn't know if she was imagining it, but his eyes looked a bit softer, warmer, than they usually were. She was absolutely mesmerized and lost within his eyes, everything else melted away. Without breaking eye contact, she slowly lifted her hand and placed it within Sesshomaru's much larger one. She gasped as he curled his fingers around her hand. She almost missed his smirk when her eyes darted to their joined hands.

Sesshomaru turned around and glared at the women, who were glaring at Rin and whispering bad things about her. That quickly shut them up, and they looked away with a scowl.

Sesshomaru led Rin to the dance floor and took her in his arms. Rin blushed prettily at the contact and nervously put her free hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder. Sesshomaru easily and gracefully led her through the classical dance, the small caresses he gave due to it, always made Rin blush. Each time he spun her out she always came in closer to his than she was before which made her blush bright red, which caused Sesshomaru to smirk.

The next dance was a slow song, which Rin was certain that Sesshomaru would stop dancing with her in order to dance with his girlfriend, but to her surprise he drew her in close to himself. She looked up at him with wide-eyes in absolute shock. He smirked down at her before speaking.

Sesshomaru: "What's wrong Rin? I thought you were enjoying dancing with me."

Rin: "I do!"

Rin blushed brightened at her hasty remark.

Rin: "It's just I was wondering how your girlfriend feels about this."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the word 'girlfriend'.

Sesshomaru: "Who are you talking about?"

Rin: "The woman you go on a date with every week."

"I doubt that she minds. In fact I think she's rather elated."

Rin's eyebrows bunched together in confusion.

Rin: "But why?"

Sesshomaru: "I think that would be obvious. She makes it quite known."

Rin fell deeper into confusion, and he face clearly showed it and it caused Sesshomaru smirked in amusement.

Sesshomaru: "Even though I may see her every week, I doubt it can be considered a date since it's my mother, whom I visit."

Rin's head snapped up and she stared at Sesshomaru.

Rin: "Your mother?"

Sesshomaru: "Yes, she requests my presence at her home once a week. Why did you think I was going on a date?"

Rin looked down at her feet, clearly embarrassed.

Rin: "Well, Byakuya..."

Sesshomaru: "Rin, don't listen to the idiot. Especially about me."

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru and giggled.

Rin: "Okay."

Sesshomaru leaned forward and Rin felt his arms around her waist tighten. Her breath caught as he placed his mouth next to her ear, and she felt his warm breath on her ear and neck.

Sesshomaru: "Good."

A shiver went through Rin's body at that whispered word, and she stared at Sesshomaru as he pulled back with a smirk on his smirk.

Sesshomaru continued the dance with Rin, acting as if nothing had happened. He began to guide her in the steps of the dance, once again. She didn't even notice that he was leading them away until they were on the balcony. He stopped then and led her to the railing, where they could not be seen.

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru with wide-eyes, her hand automatically going up to rest on his chest.

Rin: "Sesshomaru..."

Before Rin could finish she felt Sesshomaru take her hand and pull her close to him in one swift movement, his other hand going to the nape of her neck. The immediately his lips crashed down on hers, in a passionate, but gentle kiss. Her eyes widened in shock for a few moments, before the drifted close. She began to timidly respond to him, following his lead, her arms unknowingly going around his neck, pulling him closer. She felt Sesshomaru smirk against her lips and soon felt his tongue demanding entrance to her mouth. Rin gasped and he took that advantage and drove he tongue into her mouth, exploring every inch of her delicious cavern.

After what seems like forever, Sesshomaru breaks the kiss, allowing Rin to get some much needed air. With hazy eyes Rin stares up into Sesshomaru's eyes, which are a shade darker than normal. She sees him smirk at the bright red blush painting her cheeks.

Rin: "Why?"

Sesshomaru: "Why what?"

Rin blushed and looked away.

Rin: "Why... It's so sudden."

Sesshomaru smiles slightly before pulling Rin into his arms, pressing her against his chest.

Sesshomaru: "I've been making sure you understood your feelings. Mentally you are older than most your age."

Rin: "Huh?"

"I've been waiting for you for years, Rin."

Rin's eyes widen and she looked up at Sesshomaru, who was perfectly serious.

Sesshomaru: "When I met you, I realized you were to be my mate. You are the reason why I put up with Byakuya. The reason I actually stayed over at his house when I was younger. The reason why I have been now."

During that Rin had buried her head in and was now giggling for two different reasons.

Rin: "Really? I am the reason?"

Sesshomaru: "Yes. I would never had anything to do with Byakuya otherwise. And even though I knew it impossible for the two of you to be related, I was still relieved to hear that you were adopted."

Rin giggling increased at that.

Rin: "You have really been waiting for me all of this time?"

Sesshomaru: "Yes. I never had a girlfriend or went out on a date, because I was waiting for you. There was no reason to, since I had found you, and knew you were the only one for me. Nobody was going to change that. Not even my father or mother."

Rin eyes widened in shock as she heard that. She looked up at Sesshomaru with an incredulous look.

Rin: "Really?"

Sesshomaru: "Yes. I promised as such."

A look of confusion overcame Rin and she titled her head to the side, making herself look even cuter.

Rin: "Promised?"

Sesshomaru: "Yes, when I was younger after putting you down for a nap..."

_Teenaged Sesshomaru and Byakuya were looking at a little Rin, sleeping on her brother's bed. She looked so, innocent, and peaceful, and just happy. Sesshomaru, who was sitting on the bed by Rin, was looking closely at her, with a hint of a smile threatening to come on, but he kept it in check._

_Sesshomaru: "Byakuya."_

_Byakuya looked over at Sesshomaru with a questioning look at hearing his name. Sesshomaru didn't even look at him, but kept his eyes on Rin the whole time._

_Byakuya: "Yes?"_

_Sesshomaru: "When Rin is old enough, may I marry her?"_

_Byakuya looked at Sesshomaru in shock, but it soon passed, and a smile came on his lips._

_Byakuya: "Yes. Since it's you. But only you though. You are the only one I trust with her._

_Sesshomaru looked at Byakuya and nodded, before looking down at Rin again._

Rin blushed a bright red and a bright smile graced her features. She was beaming with joy.

Rin: "Wow..."

She felt Sesshomaru's arms tighten around her, and that made her smile even bigger if that was possible. Rin's bright faded moments later into confusion as something came to mind.

Rin: "But why have you moved all of your things from Byakuya's house to your own."

Sesshomaru looked down at her and smirked, as Rin looked up into his eyes, waiting for an answer.

Sesshomaru: "You are moving in with me."

Rin's face quickly turned into one of shock, at which Sesshomaru slightly smiled at her and held her even tighter.

Sesshomaru: "We shall go at the pace you are comfortable with. I shan't force you into anything until you are ready. And not until I know for sure you are ready. And you shall still see your idiotic brother at work."

Rin smiled and buried her face into Sesshomaru's chest. A smile forming on her lips.

Rin: "Thank you, Sesshomaru."

Meanwhile inside, Byakuya was sitting at a table, wailing very loudly.

Byakuya: "Rin! She is all grown up now! Rin!"

Satomi, who was standing close to the table, rolled her eyes at him and shook her head. She then noticed movement out of the corner of her eye and upon looking, saw that it was Sesshomaru and Rin leaving the ball together, hand in hand. She smiled as she watched them disappear from her sight.

Satomi: _So, that's why you haven't been looking for a mate. You should have told me Sesshomaru, I would have understood._

Satomi huffed and turned her head.

Satomi: "Ungrateful child."

She turned back and smiled happily though. Her anger, nothing but a show.

As Sesshomaru left with Rin, he couldn't help, but smile as she laughed joyfully, which caused her to smile even more. Rin had never been this happy in her whole entire life, and she looked forward to her future with Sesshomaru. They were finally together and would be so forever...

* * *

><p><strong>Divine Rose AN: **Thanks to all who have reviewed, faved, and alerted this story. (^_^) Please tell me if you want an epilogue or not, I'm still not sure rather or not to write one. I am pretty happy with it ending here.

* * *

><p><strong>Anonymous review reply:<strong>

**3monkey3**: Yeah, Koh was stupid. And yes Sessh will save her. He always does is right. (^_^) I think that you are right. Haha Sorry for the delay. T.T And thank you. (^_^)

**Jolie**: I'm glad you liked it. (^_^) Yeah, Koh was very stupid, and yes, thank goodness for Sessh. (^_^) Yeah, Bya's not happy. LOL And oh my, you are obsessed. Haha Yes, Sessh noticed Rin scent, and he actually pays more attention, at least in that area, than Byakuya. LOL So, what do you think of Sessh's "dates". Haha And looks like your hopes were right.(^_^)

Sorry for the delay. T.T And thank you for the compliments so much. (^_^)

**Shayelee**: I'm glad you do, and I hoped you like this. (^_^) And they are together now, and I'm so glad you liked their interactions before. (^_^)


	5. Life

**Divine Rose A/N: **Hi there. I know this took a LONG time. My apologies especially to ones I told I would try to do it soon. Things just happened. I hope that you who still actually care anymore enjoy the epilogue. I won't reply to reviews since it's been so long, but thank you to all who did. They mean a lot to me.(^_^) And one more thing, I picture Rin graduating early, at like 16, but you can have her whatever age you want. (^_^)

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Life<p>

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru kept his promise and went along with the pace Rin was comfortable. Mostly anyways. There were times in the moment of passion he would slip, but he always checked himself before it went too far. As soon as Rin was graduated Sesshomaru was determined to marry her, which Rin agreed most enthusiastically. It was getting very hard for Sesshomaru to wait, but he wanted to for Rin. Byakuya was dreading that day, while Satomi could hardly wait for she wanted grandchildren.<p>

Now, on the day of their wedding, Sesshomaru was waiting for Rin to come down the aisle. He was quite impatient for her to come, but he kept a cool facade. Byakuya on the other hand couldn't keep a cool facade to save his life! He was wailing more than any mother and was putting all the ladies to shame with his crying. Sesshomaru glanced at him before mentally rolling his eyes.

Sesshomaru: _I knew it was a bad idea to make him best man._

But before he could be tormented further by Byakuya's uncontrollable display the music began signaling the start of the wedding. Byakuya's crying got louder, but now Sesshomaru couldn't hear. Especially when Rin walked out. All he could do was look at her as she came down the aisle, while she smiled at him, her own eyes never leaving him.

When Rin reached him, Sesshomaru took her hand. This was the start of their life as one...

At the end of the reception, Rin could hardly get away... from Byakuya that is. He had a death grip on her arms like his life depended on it and he showed no sign of letting go.

Byakuya: "My baby sister! My baby sister!"

Rin: "Byakuya, please..."

Sesshomaru finally had enough of this and forced Byakuya's hands off his wife.

Sesshomaru: "We really need to go."

Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around Rin and quickly led her out the door; not wanting to give Byakuya any chance of delaying their departure again.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru and Rin decided to have their honeymoon in the mountains. That night when they arrive in the cabin they rented, Rin immediately went to one of the large windows, looking out at the scenic landscape that the full moon lit up.<p>

Rin: "Oh Sesshomaru, it's so beautiful!"

Rin felt Sesshomaru's strong arms wrap around her waist, followed by his breath on her neck, which sent a pleasurable shiver down her spine.

Sesshomaru: "Indeed."

That was all Rin heard Sesshomaru murmur before she felt his lip on her neck. The demon began to slowly make his way up her delicious column, and Rin couldn't keep back the moan that escaped her lips. Sesshomaru smirked with excitement coming into his eyes. In a flash, he picked her up bridal style, and laid her on their bed. Before Rin realized what was going on she was looking up into her mate's glowing eyes. He was towering over her, looking very much like a predator, but there was warmth and love in his eyes as well.

Sesshomaru: "This is our first night together..."

Rin blushed and shyly nodded, which deepened as she felt Sesshomaru's hands go around her to undo her wedding dress.

Sesshomaru: "The first night of many."

With that Sesshomaru's crashed his mouth onto Rin's, kissing her roughly with passion. He quickly worked on getting her wedding dress off, and as soon as it was out of the way, he wasted no time to roam his hands all over her body. Everywhere Sesshomaru touched felt like fire on Rin's skin and sent shivers along her body.

Sesshomaru soon raised up to get a look of Rin's body, and he allowed his eyes to roam all over her, taking in his fill.

Rin instinctively covered her breasts out of shyness, but Sesshomaru grabbed her arms and held them away.

Sesshomaru: "Don't."

Rin blushed as she complied with his wish.

Sesshomaru: "You're beautiful..."

Rin's eyes widened as she looked up at Sesshomaru, before her blush deepened at the compliment. This earned a chuckle out of the usually stoic demon.

Sesshomaru: "You shall get used to this soon..."

Rin's blushed deepened even further at the indications of that.

Sesshomaru: "Now, unbutton my shirt."

Rin jerked her eyes back to Sesshomaru, but looking at his white, buttoned up dress shirt which wasn't tucked in. She hadn't noticed that he had discarded his jacket already. She stared at the buttons before, with trembling hands; she unbuttoned them one by one. When they were all undone she shyly ran her hands along his hard, smooth chest, which he groaned in approval. She nervously pushed the shirt down his arms and as soon as it was free it was apparent Sesshomaru couldn't hold back anymore.

The demon dipped down and gave Rin a passionate kiss, his tongue immediately diving into her mouth. When he sensed she needed air he left her mouth and slowly made his way down her smooth neck, leaving moist kisses in his wake. He lavished kisses on Rin's collar bone, earning pleasurable moans from her lips. His hands meanwhile roamed her body, and his left soon came to cup one of Rin's breasts which caused her to gasp. Sesshomaru smirked against her skin as he began to knead the mound. He then left her neck and kissing is way down. He soon reached her other breast and started lavishing kisses on it.

Rin dove her hands into Sesshomaru's hair, pulling him as close to her as she could. She arched her back, trying to give him as much of her as she could. A whine of protest left her mouth as he removed his mouth from her breast. But it was only to move his attention to the other one to give it the same treatment, with his right hand going to the one his moth abandoned. After he was satisfied with the treatment to her breasts, he removed his mouth to give his lovely mate another passion filled kiss. He then gave light kisses along on her cheek before stopping at her ear.

Sesshomaru: "You are so sweet..."

Rin blushed as Sesshomaru pressed a kiss below her ear before starting his way downwards once more, but this time to go further...

When morning came Rin was sound asleep on Sesshomaru's chest with his arm wrapped protectively around her. He began to stroke her hair as he looked out the window, thinking of all the years he had waited for this. He looked down at his sleeping mate and a smile graced his lips.

Sesshomaru: _It was definitely worth it..._

* * *

><p>It was long before Rin became pregnant with her first child. She was ecstatic about it and Sesshomaru was as equally happy. When they broke the news to Byakuya his reaction was not quite what they had expected...<p>

Byakuya: "Yes! Yes! I'm going to be an uncle!"

They watched as Byakuya jumped around the living room. Rin couldn't help, but giggle, while Sesshomaru merely stared at him.

Byakuya: "You better give me a niece!"

Sesshomaru: _Now his reaction makes sense..._

The months went by very slowly and Byakuya was naturally the most anxious of them. His over dramatics about quickly got on Sesshomaru's nerves.

Sesshomaru: _If only he wasn't my brother-in-law..._

Finally the day arrived and after a perfectly normal labor Rin gave birth to a little girl, which of course sent Byakuya to tears. Satomi, who had helped Rin deliver, rolled her eyes at his display.

Sesshomaru was sitting by his little mate, with his arm around her, looking down at their daughter in her arms. She was a small thing and completely healthy, which Sesshomaru was glad, since it gave her an easier labor. She had silver hair like his, and even though she had his gold eyes, they looked more like Rin's.

Byakuya: "She looks just like me!"

Sesshomaru glared at Byakuya while Rin giggled. Sesshomaru decided to ignore the annoying demon and planted a kiss on his mate's forehead.

Sesshomaru lifted a finger to his little girl, which she took in her tiny hand. Rin smiled up at him which he returned. They had entered their own world and were completely oblivious to everything around them. They didn't even notice Byakuya's yelling which earned him scolding from Satomi, which lead to him being forcefully dragged from the room.

Sesshomaru leaned over and kissed his wife chastely on the mouth before looking back down at their bundle of joy.

Rin: "Our little Sarea..."

Rin looked up and smiled at Sesshomaru.

Rin: "She looks like you."

Sesshomaru smiled before replying.

Sesshomaru: "She has your sweetness and warmth in her eyes."

Rin blushed and looked down at their little Sarea. The little girl soon began to cry, declaring she was not satisfied.

Rin: "Sounds like someone's hungry."

Rin moved her gown to uncover one of her breasts. Sesshomaru watched in contentment as the little girl readily nursed from her mother, who was smiling down at her with much love. He ran the back of his finger over her silver hair, which was surprisingly long for a newborn. Rin looked up at her mate and smiled joyfully. He leaned to her till his mouth was just a few inches away from hers.

Sesshomaru: "This is the first of many children."

Before Rin could respond he gave her a loving kiss which only lasted a few seconds. He then looked down at their daughter and continued to stroke her hair. Rin soon looked at their daughter as well, with a smile on her face. After Sarea was done nursing, Sesshomaru leaned back slightly to look at both of his girls. Both of which he couldn't possibly love any more than he did now.

Sesshomaru: _Yes, those years of waiting were definitely worth it._

He leaned towards his lovely mate, to gaze with her at their little treasure, as she slept.


End file.
